User talk:NeveRsLeePwitHme
__NOWYSIWYG__ NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, cheese :D grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. 17:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Horror and our obsessesion for it page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MooseJuice (talk) 23:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One day for the following reason: slurs If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . Even if it a joke, it's not acceptable. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 23:40, June 4, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Notice Only admins and VCROC may add the BAD tag to articles. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 21:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Early Birthday Happy Early Birthday Neve! For your early special occasion, You get a birthday worm telling you to have a "wormderful" birthday!! Fatal Disease (talk) 18:53, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Fatal Disease Swiggity Swag hai Fatal Disease (talk) 20:01, June 22, 2013 (UTC)Fatal Disease Randoem poest Hai SomePersonHere (talk) 20:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Please read URGENT question Why thank you. And to answer your question, my swag over 9000 because no one can beat my swag :D -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) JOIN OUR REVOLUTION, COMRADE! http://sloth-revolution.wikia.com/wiki/SLOTH_REVOLUTION_Wiki also, hai bbeh :3 [[User:Rafamaluco1|'Rafamaluco1']] 01:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Dude we should totally talk! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!!!! XMidgetTACOx (talk) 13:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: I did not shut it down... 06:25, July 10, 2013 (UTC) -- Princess Platinum (Talk) or (Message Wall) hey yo got a skype bb? i got banned from dat chat dereThe Untimely Gentleman (talk) 19:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) What up Lee, Eh hue hue. (NoOneWillSee (talk) 15:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hue hue (NoOneWillSee (talk) 15:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hey bro. Haven't talked to you in awhile. XMidgetTACOx (talk) 16:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm new to the wiki. Could you maybe help me around here and show me what all I can do? It would be really helpfull. TheWhitePixel (talk) 20:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Because I'm Dave bitch MaD MoThAfUcKiN' mIrAcLeS BrO (talk) 01:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) HEY DON'T ADD THE ENTITY CATEGORY TO PASTAS U DUM DUM When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 06:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok No When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 20:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Remember me....I'll find you :P MrCreepyPasta? Pffffffft. CREEPSMCPASTA! Moria Fox (talk) 04:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Seeya around, I guess. Hey Man, I'll see you around I guess. If you're interested: https://www.facebook.com/YourCompanionCube If you're on Skype, I'm: SociopathicCompanionCube and if you're tinychat: jackkrauser1140. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 01:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) CMP CreepsMcPasta's voice is sexier! Moria Fox (talk) 03:12, September 14, 2013 (UTC) comment deletion Just letting you know that I deleted your comment on because I felt it went too far. Next time, ease up on the personal attacks kthx. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 20:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) yo bud Please get on Skype daily, as it is the only form of communication I have between you and me. And, including that, we need to talk. kthx hubbyYOUR FANTASY DAD (talk) 02:48, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Okai Okai Do you feel like a hero yet? 09:50, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ramdeom post Hai dere 4 u So, i herd dat u lyk dem ribz Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:50, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Just a Corny Joke Wanna hear a corny joke? <----This Corn. Oh the puns on this wiki that I create! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 22:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Intensify I am so intensifying right now. This is me http://images.wikia.com/fatals-sandbox/images/e/ed/Much_chen.gif /intensifying intensifies/ Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC)